Intertwine
by Lalablaster
Summary: Three Mobians, none alike. A brute, a scholar, and an artist. Somehow, these three always cross paths as their lives progress. And whenever they do, it results in either love, hatred, or misery for themselves and others around them. RATING MAY CHANGE TO M LATER ON. SWEARING, DEATH, SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE, AND BOTH STRAIGHT AND GAY PAIRINGS WILL APPEAR LATER ON IN THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1: New leaf

_**Dear Reader**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic. I'm planning on this being a rather lengthy story, but that may change. Updates will be once or twice a month probably.**_

**Warning**_**: This story will contain gay and straight pairings, pregnancy, death, depression, cursing, violence, and tame sex scenes (I'm still a teen you know, I can't write detailed lemons just yet). So if any of these subjects sound unappealing to you, I warned you beforehand.**_

_**This story will follow the lives of three different Mobians from childhood to adulthood, all of which intertwine with each other. Each chapter will be told from a different POV, which will be shown at the beginning of each chapter along with the chapter name.**_

_**P.S. if you haven't realized yet, this is a non-canon AU story**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Chapter 1: New Leaf (Knuckles POV)_

_August 3005_

Morning was finally here.

I looked out the window, noticing the rays of sun shining upon the recently watered grass. The royal blue skies decorated with a variety of plain white clouds. I could hear the faint sounds of birds chirping. It was a seemingly perfect and beautiful morning, yet I could not be any more miserable.

After a restless night, I finally got out of my bed and began to get ready for school. It was my first day at my new school, Mobius Elementary, the beginning of my Kindergarten year.

We had just moved into the city a couple weeks ago. My dad, Locke, couldn't stand living back at our old house on Angel Island anymore. He said that it was because he wanted to pursue better job opportunities, but I knew the real reason he wanted to move was because the old house reminded him of Mom. Mom died of cancer early in the year; it was so sudden, everyone was taken by surprise. Yet, all of her family and friends (including me) had moved on, all except for Dad. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him; I haven't seen him be happy this whole year. Besides attending work, eating, and sleeping, all he does is lock himself in his room and sob. It was strange seeing my dad, a man who I always considered to be the strongest and toughest Mobian alive, be so emotional. It was like seeing a muscular bodybuilder planting daisies and chasing butterflies. But, I figured this was just a phase, so I let him be.

After putting on my school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue polo shirt and khaki pants, I headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. As I sat at the kitchen table, eating a boring bowl of cereal, I visualized what my new school would be like. Would I make new friends, get in fights, maybe even fall in love? I even hoped that there would be other echidnas like me at the school. I just sat there for a while, daydreaming about my new life. Suddenly, I glanced at the clock and realized school started in 15 minutes.

_"7:50, Dang it, I'm running late!"_

I bolted out of my chair and grabbed my backpack. Before leaving, I left a note on my dad's bedroom door, saying to have a good day and to wish me luck. He was probably still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. I rushed out of our new house, and sprinted to school.

_"Way to go Knuckles, late on the first day of school,"_ I mumbled to myself as I was running.

Luckily, Mobius Elementary wasn't too far from my house, and I got there in about ten minutes. As a stood panting at the front doors, it occurred to me that I had no idea where my class was. I nervously wandered the halls, trying desperately to find my class. The classrooms had the names of the teacher on the doors, and I knew my teacher's name was Ms. Vanilla, but I couldn't find her class anywhere. I tried to avoid being seen by any adults or teachers because I knew they would try to call my dad to scold him for not accompanying me, and I didn't want to put stress on him. Finally, after about twenty minutes of looking within this maze of a school, I found my class. I was already fifteen minutes late, but I didn't care; I knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

The door opened, and I was greeted by a tall rabbit lady dressed in a lavender dress, crimson vest, crimson shoes, and orange ascot. Instantly, I noticed her kind and friendly demeanor, as she kneeled down to speak to me.

_"Hello dear, you must be our missing student. Knuckles, is it? Please come in and introduce yourself to the class."_

I timidly walked inside and turned to face the class. The desks were neatly arranged in columns and rows, and I saw a couple empty seats in the back. I quickly glanced around, examining all of my classmates, each of different species and color. Suddenly, I felt as if I was the main attraction at a freak show. I noticed some classmates whispering to each other, others snickering, and a couple looking at me as if they wanted to beat me up right then and there. Not wanting to stand there any longer, I introduced myself.

_"H-hi, my name is Knuckles…..Knuckles the Echidna. I'm new around here, my dad and I moved in about a week ago."_

Before I could head to an empty desk at the back of the class, a blue hedgehog sitting in the front of class spoke up.

_"Yo kid, I understand that you're new, but you should know that kids here actually comb their quills,"_ he commented with a smirk.

Before I understood what he meant by that comment, the class erupted in laughter. I then realized that my quills must've been messed up from running to school. My face started to heat up as I tried to fix my quills. Embarrassed by the unwanted attention I was getting, I speed walked to a desk at the far end of the class. As I was walking, I quickly glanced at the blue hedgehog that caused my misery. He said nothing, but had a devious and arrogant smile on his face. I had already made an enemy within my first minute of school, and I had a feeling he wouldn't be the first. I turned away from the blue brat, resisting the urge to punch a hole in his cocky face, and sat down at my desk as Ms. Vanilla tried to cease the class of their laughter.

After that incident I stayed pretty quiet, hoping it would be forgotten. Suddenly a black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills turned to me.

_"Honestly, I don't think his remark wasn't even that funny,"_ he said expressionless, obviously referring to that blue hedgehog.

_"Apparently the majority of class did though,"_ I replied unhappily, still recovering from my embarrassment.

_"Well, at least I've found someone else who hates that blue abomination, Sonic. By the way, my name is Shadow, pleasure to meet you."_

_"Thanks bro,"_ I said, _"you seem nice enough."_ We exchanged a handshake and directed our attention back at our teacher, who was in the middle of telling some stupid story. I paid little attention to it, I was lost in thought. I was thinking about my first possible friend, Shadow. We had some things in common but, based on the way he talked, he seemed a little too intelligent and formal for me. So far, today hasn't exactly gone as planned. I'm turning over a new leaf, and I won't let this negative morning ruin this new life I'm starting.

_**Well, here it is, the first chapter of my first fic. Please Read and Review, any comments or suggestions will be appreciated.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please wait for the next chapter upload.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Our tree

_**Yeah, it's been a while since the last update, but I'm back.**_

_**Sorry for another Knuckles chapter, but this chapter will introduce one of the other two main characters, so be patient for their side of the story to come.**_

_**So yeah, enjoy this chapter. Any constructive criticism or grammatical errors you have, please let me know.**_

Chapter 2: Our tree (Knuckles POV)

August 3005: 12:00 p.m__

After that disaster of a class, it was time for lunch. Our class walked into the large cafeteria, which was already packed with other students. The floors were plain white with sever food stains engraved onto it, the walls were black with paintings of chao' (our school's mascot) spread around it. I didn't really feel like eating, so I avoided getting lunch and tried to find a place to sit. I tried looking for Shadow, hoping to hang with him, but he was nowhere to be found. Each table had six seats, so most of them were already occupied. While searching I saw that stupid hedgehog, Sonic, being surrounded by star-struck students as if he was a celebrity. Great, I'm enemies with one of the most popular kids in the school. While staring, his emerald eyes met my violet ones and he sent me a cocky grin. I looked away in anger and walked outside of the lunchroom, I didn't want to be in the same room as the blue rat.

Outside of the cafeteria was split into three parts, the playground, the basketball courts, and a grass field decorated with trees. It was pretty empty now since most kids were eating, so I took the opportunity to enjoy the silence. I sat against a tree on the grass, comforted by the cool shade and leafy smell the tree provided. As I closed my eyes and began to take a nap, I was quickly woken by the sound of breathing right in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white hedgehog boy bent down and staring at me inches from my face. I jumped in shock, confused about the situation I was in.

"What the heck are you doing weirdo?! You almost scared me to death," I shouted, causing the strange hedgehog to jump back. But he just smiled at me, still staring at me with his golden eyes.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen an echidna in real life before. You're so beautiful," he said with a wide grin. As that last word rolled off his tongue, I sent him a look of both confusion and anger. He just called me beautiful and he's a guy, is this kid crazy? Suddenly, as if he had just realized what he had just said, his eyes widened in embarrassment and he apologized.

Oh no, sorry about that, I didn't mean it like that, I don't really think you're beautiful, well I don't mean you're ugly, it's just that…..that…..," before he could finish his sentence (which was way too fast for me to understand) I cut him off.

"It's okay, just never call me that again," I said while shooting him my most threatening glare.

"Y-Yeah, okay," he replied with his childish smile, "Oh, I never got to introduce myself. My name's Silver, nice to meet ya." He held out his gloved hand, expecting us to shake hands. Instead, I just gave him a hard high five on his hand, causing him to slightly whimper in pain.

"I'm Knuckles," I replied with a small chuckle, I'm starting to warm up to this goofy kid. "So what brings you out here Silver, why ain't you eating with the rest of the kids?"

"Oh, it's way too noisy in there. There's no way I could work on my drawings efficiently with all that shouting and laughing," he said holding up his notebook which I assumed had his drawings in it. "Besides, I don't really have any friends to sit with," he admitted looking slightly upset but quickly cheered up and said with hopeful eyes, "Maybe we can be friends?"

"Sure," I answered. I didn't really hate the idea of befriending this weird guy. He jumped up and down with excitement before taking a seat next to me. It was then that I really paid attention to the appearance of my new pal. His fur was pure white with a couple of what appeared to be paint splatters on his arms and clothes, and his quills were crazily spread up in different directions. If I hadn't known him already, I would've thought he was crazy. Silver was also very skinny compared to me, maybe because I had some muscles from when I used to rock climb by my old home.

Silver then turned to me and asked, "So, how are you feeling about sonic humiliating you in class?" At first I was surprised that he knew about it, but then I realized that I must have Silver in my class.

"I could be better," I responded, "so we're in the same class?" Silver answered my question with an energetic nod. We continued chatting for a while, discussing our likes and dislikes. To put it simply, were complete opposites besides our love for nature. Silvers into art, music, poetry, and all kinds of artsy stuff. I'm more into physical activities, but I guess opposites attract or something. Silver showed me some of his best drawings; he's actually pretty good for a kid, without a doubt one of if not the best in the school. He mostly draws pictures of plants or animals, but he always has a story that goes along with each picture. Before we know it the bell rings, signaling all students to return to class. Silver and I get up from our tree and start walking to our class inside. Before walking into the classroom, Silver stops me and says with a somewhat serious face, "Promise me that we'll meet at our tree tomorrow."

I just nod, a little surprised that he's already calling it _our_ tree. He just smiles and we return to class. It looks like today hasn't been all that bad after all.

_**Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think of Knuckles' new friendship with Silver? What kind of antics will the two get into? Find out in later chapters, which I'll try to upload soon. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Angel of Death

_**Sorry for disappearing guys. I kinda forgot about this fic. PLZ DON'T HATE MEEE! But yeah, I got some good ideas for this fic and hopefully I update sooner. Please share your thoughts, opinions, and criticism.**_

Chapter 3: Angel of Death (Silver POV)

August 3005: 3:00 p.m

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

As the bell signaled the end of the school day, all of my classmates dismissed themselves from the classroom with our teacher saying goodbye. But while everyone was starting to head home, I had something different in mind. Not to be a stalker or anything, but I followed my new bud, Knuckles, out the classroom. He ended up walking into the restroom (probably to go potty), not wanting him to file a restraining order on me the first day we met, I waited outside. Several minutes passed, so I desperately looked for things to keep me occupied. I counted every Chao painting or picture I could find in a single hallway (there was 66 to be exact….our school really wants us to remember what our mascot is), I drew a couple pictures, I learned how to make a rubber band ball, and finally I tried teaching myself to dance. Despite all the weird looks I got, I was having a great time. Finally Knuckles exited the bathroom, but when he did I ended up losing my focus and balance, resulting in me falling over backwards. However, I felt something strange when I did fall. After a couple seconds I started to feel less dizzy and looked behind me and saw a girl on the floor along with a large amount of scattered papers that must have belonged to her. At that moment my stomach flipped, I knocked over an innocent girl and made her drop whatever she was holding. I quickly sprung up from the ground and turned to the victim of my clumsiness while extending my hand to help her up.

"Sorry about that," I said nervously, "let me help you up."

At that moment, the girl turned to face me with a flustered look on her face like she's still trying to figure out what just happened to her. It was then when I finally got a good look at her, and she was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. The girl was a lavender cat with dark purple highlights at the end of her high ponytail. She was wearing white glasses and a matching white sweater over our required school uniform. However her look of confusion changed into one of pure hatred, meaning she probably realized that I'm the one who tripped her. Once she finished gathering all her papers, she stood up (ignoring my hand reaching out to help her up, kinda rude if you ask me) and looked me straight in the eye. She looks like the same age as me, not to mention she looks all pretty and stuff, but I can't help but feel intimidated by her glare. She was like and Angel of Death and I felt like I was slowly dying just by looking at her. After a few more seconds of our silent stare down, she finally spoke.

"You worthless imbecile, I am truly shocked by your lack of intelligence! What makes you think that a worthless rat like you can talk to someone like me? Not only did you foolishly knock me down and ruin my attire, but you also managed to disorganize all my schedules, assignments, and paperwork. Its idiotic beasts like you that make me miss my old private school." She then wiped the dust off her skirt and continued talking in an angry tone, "I would love to stay and continue to insult inferior beings like you, but I have important matters to attend to unlike you." Before walking away she looked at me and forcefully kicked me in the place where no boys want to be kicked, making me fall back on the floor and grapping my recently kicked organ while wincing in pain.

I was speechless, unaware of how to react to what had just occurred. By then, Knuckles was nearly dying of laughter (totally off topic but he has a really pretty laugh). Luckily most people were on their way home so only a few people witnessed the incident. I picked myself up and walked over to my red friend, who looked at me with a smile on his face as he finally stopped laughing.

"Way to go, Romeo." He said mockingly while referencing the character from Shakespeare's popular tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. (…..what? I love old plays, or any play to be exact. Plus I had to make sure you readers understood the joke my buddy just made)

"Good one…." I said still feeling embarrassed.

"Dude, what was up with that chick?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"I'm not too sure," I responded, "but I do know that she was beautiful."

"She's crazy," He said simply.

"I guess."

Knuckles then got a look on his face as if he just remembered something. He suddenly asked, "Wait a minute, why were you waiting outside the bathroom?"

Oh, that's simple," I answered, "I wanted to wait for you so we could walk home together assuming that we live in the same general area."

An expression of confusion and revulsion entered his face and he stated "Kid, I don't know if you're gay or just plain creepy. But whatever, let's just go."

"Gay? What does that mean buddy?" I asked as we started walking.

"You've got a lot to learn kid," he replied without answering me, "a LOT to learn."

Me and Knuckles walked together in silence (or more like with me trying to talk while Knuckles insisted we play the 'quiet game'). Eventually we encountered a fork in the road and were forced to separate, giving me about five minutes alone before I reached my comfy home. I took the opportunity to observe my surroundings for artistic inspiration. I could have had my dad pick me up, but since he takes me to school in the morning, I decided to walk home to stay fit (Believe me, I have some unhealthy eating habits, I need to stay active). A certain tree caught my attention, making me stop dead in my tracks. It was strange yet beautiful, both the trunk and the branches of the tree were made up of three separate trees swirled together to create one large tree. It was very breathtaking sight, one that words cannot truly capture. So I decided I would base my next painting off it. After getting a good look at the tree, I ran the rest of the way home before I lost the mental image I had of the natural wonder. When I reached my average, yet homey two story house I quickly pulled out the house keys we keep under our doormat, opened the door, and ran inside.

Before painting I entered the kitchen where my dad was making, or at least attempting to make, sushi. My dad, Iron, is a large and muscular polar bear in his late twenties. He used to be an internationally famous artist, but decided to quit and live a normal life. My mom, Chrome, is a white hedgehog like me (except with less wild quills unlike mine) who's also in her late twenties. She's an Admiral in the Navy, meaning she is rarely home; about twice a year. But I can't complain, my mom is strong, brave, and smart so I try to not get worried about her.

"Hey Champ, how was your first day of school?" my dad asked with his deep and booming voice.

"Great Dad, I learned how to count to 100, made a friend, and got some sketches done." I answered ecstatically.

"That's great son, you're already doing better than me on my first day of school. I remember it clearly even to this day. It all started thirteen years ago…" He said, stopping his cooking and looking at me. I guess he noticed how antsy I looked and concluded that I want to go make some new art work because he then ceased telling his story. "Alright Silver, you can go work on your drawings. I'll call you when this delicious sushi is done," he said pointing to the unidentifiable mess on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Daddy," I said simply before running upstairs to my room. My room was pretty messy, not like anyone minded it, it consisted of a twin sized teal bed in the center of the room, a closet to the right of it, plain white walls, and a large variety of my art supplies and self-made pictures scattered chaotically which covered the majority of my teal-colored floor. As a gift for beginning school soon, my dad bought me a large painting canvas. So far it was still empty because I wanted to wait for something special to draw with this special canvas, and until now I've been uninspired. The tree I saw just minutes ago just spoke to me on an emotional level, and I have a strong desire to base my new piece off of it. I'm not sure what its significance to me is; it could possibly foreshadow or symbolize something in my life. Regardless, I grabbed a pencil and began sketching the outline of the tree stump. Every smooth movement my hand made comforted me as I gracefully replicated the tree's spiral stump. I made the decision to leave out the branches, so the picture consisted of the spiral tree running up the middle of the canvas from top to bottom. I then added details to the tree to make it look more natural and wooden. This is where I stopped, feeling like I wasn't ready to finish it. I was still unsure of which colors to use and how to fill the white space on both sides of the tree. I concluded that I should add on to the picture when I received more inspiration. For now I placed it in my spacious closet to keep it safe from my pigsty of a room. At that moment I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.

"STUPID SUSHI, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PAIN TO MAKE?!" I heard my dad yell as more crash noises followed.

I slowly went downstairs to see what was happening with my dad. When I entered the kitchen, I saw him punching the wall in frustration. Pots, pans, kitchen utensils, and my dad's sushi failure covered the floor. Usually whenever Dad can't figure out how to do something, he enters an aggressive, yet amusing rage where he throws items to the floor and starts hitting something.

"Again Dad?" I asked mockingly

Panting from his outburst, my dad turned to me while trying to calm himself down.

"C'mon son, we're going out for some burgers."

"Sounds good, Dad"

_**Well that does it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I finally got to write in the POV of a different character where I could add some more humor to the story. Thanks for reading (that is if you actually read), I would appreciate and reviews or advice you have. For now, stay strong and believe in your beliefs.**_


End file.
